creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
La Mímica
"I saw it in the depths, A yellow light blinked, changed shape, then blinked again. We weren't alone out there in the sea, something was watching us, following us, taking us." ~ The sole survivor of a shipwreck on the shores of Gulf of Mexico La Mimica (translated to English as the mimic) is an unidentified lifeform in the Gulf of Mexico. Any known documentation is never accurate with any description of the creature or its origin. However, the constant changing of seismic activity in the Gulf of Mexico is abundant and maybe the creature moving around near the ocean floor. The Sole Survivor's Story: What you are about to read is written by an eye witness report from a member who survived the unfortunate crash of the Ship that member called "'The Ironhide'". Viewer discretion advised this content may be upsetting or disturbing to some audiences. We wanted to investigate mysterious sonar readings in the Gulf of Mexico. We originally thought that it was just a bunch of whales in some kinda mating season or whatever, boy were we wrong. Anyway, it was me and five other people, two of the guys checked for any abnormal sonar readings, two who would dive and study the waters I operated the boat and got to our destination. We planned to stay there for a week with all the supplies we had, plus the reserves for the trip back home. It was only I'd say...three hours since we got there and one of the divers, Nick said he had seen something. He told me he saw something big and misshapen in the water casually swimming by. He told me he went to go check but...it swam away...to fast for an ordinary fish. I told him it was probably nothin' and to take a break. The next morning, Nick wasn't on the boat. We looked for him all around but the search was in vain. We just assumed he took another dive and waited, nothing just nothing. I wanted to leave so I tried starting the boat to head for shore, We didn't move a goddamned foot. The second diver, Amelia went to check the propeller, the thing was covered and jammed with some kind of plant...probably seaweed. Amelia offered to clean it off for a while and I gave her the go-ahead. I was in the cabin and I saw Amelia walk in with her skin as pale as a sheet of paper, tears in her eyes. I asked her what was wrong, she just slumped to the ground and babbled. I had to take her to her room to calm her down. When she was calm she finally explained the story. She was cleaning the propeller and saw something reflect off it. She turned around and saw Nick afar, waving at her without his diving suit on, he looked so...off. She stopped what she was doing and swam towards him. Before she reached him what looked like a green and wrinkled hand grabbed Nick's ankle and dragged his body down into the depths. She told me that she wanted to swim after, that she wanted to save him but then a yellow light shot through the water nearly blinding her sensitive eyes. She turned and speed stroked her way back to the boat. I looked at her with a pitiful expression. I told her that the stress had gotten to her and that she needed some sleep. Amelia agreed and dozed off. I told her story to the two other guys Mike and Jerry. They seemed to understand and offered to help clean the propeller, It was late and I told them to also get some sleep. The next night I heard strange noises coming from my window. I thought it was rain and tried to go back to sleep, then I saw a yellow light enter my room I turned to the window to lower the curtains. I opened my eyes and I saw a big, glowing yellow eye staring back at me, then not even a second later it flickered off. "It was just lightning," I told myself "Just lightning." I must have woken up later because I found Mike and Jerry in the cabin but no Amelia. I asked where she was then Mike told me she wasn't on the boat so she must have gone back to cleaning the propeller. I was paranoid at this point but just decided to get some rest. An hour later and Amelia still hadn't turned up. Me, Mike, and Jerry were scared at this point, two members of the crew missing without a trace. We wanted to leave, believe me, we did, but the boat wouldn't budge. Mike tried using a radio to call for help, static, Jerry tried using a phone, no service. We just had to accept the fact that we were stranded out at sea. This time all three of us Me, Mike and Jerry went to clean the propeller. I saw the propeller and it looked like no...f**king progress was made to clean it. We pulled, ripped and tore the plant off the propeller, no effect. The night was arriving quickly so we decide that sleep was more important than cleaning the propeller. During the night I heard Mike scream, I practically flew out of my bunk and dashed towards his room. I saw Jerry pounding at a locked door, I told him to step back as I shoulder charged the door nearly ripping off its hinges. My jaw dropped and I went white when saw the inside of Mike's room. There was a hand that looked so wrinkled and green that it looked like it was made out of seaweed coming from Mike's window. In its grasp was Mike clawing at the window sill to not be dragged into the ocean. Me and Jerry ran towards Mike and grabbed his wrists, dear god his screams. We pulled so hard and fought so much, but that was in vain as poor little Mike was yanked from our hands now being ripped through the ocean's waves. Jerry and I just sat there, staring at that open window. Then Jerry got up and slowly walked towards the cabin and on to the deck. I followed him, he looked so stressed, so tired, so...dead. Jerry sat on the deck looking out onto the waves. I was too scared to sleep in my bed that night so I sat next to him and lied down, the sound of the waves lulling me off to sleep. I awoke to find that Jerry was no longer there, I just assumed the worst and cried. All of my crew were dead victims to the hands of the ocean. I just went to the cabin and sat on a chair and stared outside a window, I thought I was going to die there. It was long after that when I was found by a rescue team in a helicopter. They told me that my family had called them and told them where I was, I couldn't thank them enough after that. One thing that will forever haunt me though, was when the helicopter was about to take off, I saw my crew in the distance. Their smiling, waterlogged faces just staring me down, waving at me. Researcher's report #1: A citizen by the name of ******* reported hearing strange noises whilst riding a jetski. He told us that the sound sounded like an extremely distorted female voice screaming "Help me, help me, I am drowning." ******* told us that he had searched for the source of the voice but he found nothing. He did say however that he felt like someone, or something was watching him. He then told us he left the area shortly after. Researcher's report #2: A group of citizens on a beach near the Gulf of Mexico reported seeing a strange yellow light out in the distance near what looked to be a water buoy. They reported seeing the yellow light flicker on and off, on and off. Local law enforcement called the coast guard to the location of said water buoy, there was nothing there but a strange plant-like substance that could not be identified. Researcher's report #3: Near the end of November in 2019 at the time of 3:04, a deepsea camera made a shocking discovery. It recorded footage of a large gelatinous being emitting yellow light was seen consuming large schools of fish. Not long after that the being began pulsating and inflating eventually turning into a shark-like shape and swimming away at a paranormal pace leaving behind a plant-like substance. Research is ongoing... Researcher's report #4: A scuba diver by the name of ********** reported seeing a strange creature while searching the ocean floor. She explained it as a fusion between an anglerfish and a blue whale. Protruding from its sides were humanoid arms and hands. The only similarity between all of our reports was that the creature was emitting a yellow light from its "eyes." A deepsea camera was dispatched to find the creature. Researcher's report #5: A man reported a missing child (his daughter) after going on a fishing trip near the Gulf of Mexico. He told authorities that after they were done, he pulled into shore and went to use the restroom. When he returned from an outhouse his daughter was nowhere to be seen. He searched for hours and finally saw something, his daughter far out into the water smiling and waving while saying "Hi daddy, come with me." He said it looked exactly like his daughter but with a too high pitched and wet sounding voice. He finally called authorities when he saw his daughter get dragged into the water. Researcher's report #6: On January 13th, 2020 a submersible drone was dispatched near the depths in the Gulf of Mexico detected a strange phenomenon. While investigating a strange shipwreck said to have happened 2 weeks ago, the drone picked up a sound. The sound was identified as overlapping human voices in the water, some were speaking incoherently, and some were screaming and yelling. The drone looked further into the shipwreck and discovered a cave nearby, it went inside. The inside of the cave was dark and near impossible to see into. 5 minutes into the cave and the drone discovered the source of the sound. What looked to be a green seaweed-like ball emitting yellow light was shifting and changing while making very human-like sounds. The ball morphed into a mess of humans fused together at the waist with extremely distorted faces and limbs. The screaming got louder as the creature seemed to have noticed the drone in the cave. One of the people that were fused into the ball reached out to the drone in what looked to be a desperate attempt of escaping from the ball. As it reached for the drone, the creature started screaming "Help me, Help me, it has got me." The drone managed to make it out of the cave and was recalled for study. Researcher's report #7: While exploring the waters near France traveling along The Bay of Biscay, a researcher documented a report about a recording picked up by a submersible drone. The drone was investigating shipwrecks in search of information based on some missing person cases alongside the English Channel. While searching, the drone picked up audio of what seemed to be a woman singing. Researchers who were piloting the drone felt an irresistible urge to enter the water (They were held back and forced out of the area). Searching further the drone caught a glimpse of a creature in the water, playing back the footage the creature had the same body shape as a woman and was singing a song that could not be identified. Researchers are trying to find out if this creature could be linked to La Mimica in the Gulf of Mexico or if it is of the same race, possibly a distant cousin. But for now, researchers are looking into the case and have dubbed the creature "Chanteur de La Mer." (Disclaimer: Chanteur de La Mer is not my creation in any way, shape, or form. She belongs to Halfdevilhalfgoddess or Chaos as she prefers. She has granted me permission to reference her creation in this story and all credit goes to her. As always thank you for reading.) Researcher's report #8: On the date of January 17th, 2020, A research expedition was dispatched to La Mimica's last known location (see researcher's report #6) to make an attempt to capture the creature for study. Members of the expedition were trained in boat operation, research, and security. 3 hours into the expedition, We lost contact with the crew. A submersible drone was sent to their location. What the drone found was the research ship lost at sea. The drone wasn't able to board the ship however the absence of the crew was noticeable. The drone was sent further underwater. The drone discovered a plant-like substance that was usually left behind by the creature. Searching further, the drone eventually encountered the creature in a humanoid shape. The creature noticed the drone and reached for it with a human hand with claws. The drone was destroyed and the creature remains at the depths of the Gulf of Mexico. Researcher's report #9: Recently, a deepsea camera recorded footage of "an odd-looking whale" down in the depths of the Gulf of Mexico. The creature was making a sound that sounded extremely familiar to a sperm whale call. However, the sound was estimated to be 343 decibels, significantly louder than the average sperm whale call. Shortly after, a whale responded to the creatures call at the estimated distance of 2,306 feet away. The creature reacted to the response by sprouting 4 arms and webbed hands at each of its sides. The camera then recorded the creature beaming out yellow light and speeding towards the direction of the whale response. The footage ended shortly after. Researcher's report #10: A man by the name of ********** made a report about a sighting he had while on a cruise ship. Earlier on the day he made the report, he said he had seen something out of a window while sleeping in his bunk. He woke up feeling the need to use the restroom, on his way back to bed, he saw a yellow light coming from his window. He looked through the curtains to see a large eye rising out of the water. He described it as being green, tall, and attached to a stalk. He said that the eye looked like it was scanning the ship he was on. It then went back under the water. The next morning on the same ship, a couple went missing. The only signs of the disappearance were the strange plant-like substance and a window opened from the outside. Researcher's report #11: WARNING: This file contains information that is not available to the public. Any personnel below the rank of senior researcher, are not permitted to view this information. Any violators will found and be put into custody. Thank you for your cooperation ''' '''Following shortly after the first attempt to capture La Mimica, a second research expedition was sent after the creature in the morning of January 20th, 2020. A ship that was considerably larger than the original was sent. Members of the expedition were trained in a similar manner, however, security was prioritized. 3 hours into the expedition, we again lost contact with the crew. This time a hover drone was sent to investigate the sudden cut in contact. The drone discovered that the ship was capsized as well as bodies in the water. Some bodies of the crew were missing, presumably consumed by the creature. The drone stayed at the location of the shipwreck to further investigate abnormalities in the area. One thing that was noticeable was the extreme signal interference in the area that was increasing difficulty to pilot the drone. While investigating the area, a large humanoid hand sped out of the water and reached for the drone, trying to pull it into the water. The drone was ascended to avoid capture, however, the researcher's noticed that higher the creature went, the weaker it seemed to be. Eventually, the creature gave up and retreated to the depths of the water, and the drone was recalled for study. Researcher's report #12: With the waters in the ocean getting warmer and warmer, the surface The Gulf of Mexico is now reaching 79 degrees. What's strange is that there has been no reported activity of La Mimica except for deep-sea explorations via drone. Some behavioral examinations reveal that the creature is avoiding the warm surfaces of the water in a sign of fear. While researchers are studying the creature, new species of fish, possibly from the deeper parts of the ocean, are now being discovered. Researchers suggest that they may have uncovered the creature's weakness: heat. A test is currently being prepared to test the researcher's theories. Soon La Mimica may be finally captured and annihilated. Researcher's report #13: Since the beginning of February 2020, the disappearance of La Mimica had many researchers on edge on the creature's whereabouts. However, recent searching has led to the conclusion of the creature taking refuge in deeper parts of the Gulf of Mexico. A submersible drone discovered the creature in a gelatinous form consuming larger fish while projecting it's usual yellow light. The creature spotted the drone and chased it while ascending the depths. As it ascended, the water in the ocean got warmer. The creature seemed to be getting more cautious as the heat of the water rose, confirming the creature's weakness to be: heat. When the creature was lured near the surface, a research ship was dispatched to the creature's location. The ship used a water heater on its hull to warm the waters to weaken the creature. The creature was then captured and put into a sturdy bombproof glass capsule. The creature morphed into a human child and began to bang and scratch at the glass screaming and weeping. The creature was then transported to a nearby research lab and tests are now being conducted on the creature. All we can say for now is that La Mimica has been dealt with and is now in captivity. Researcher's report #14: Ever since the first capture of La Mimica, the facility has experienced multiple problems and unfortunate events. Devices primarily used for long-range communication have been heavily malfunctioning, this could be the result of the creature's natural signal jamming capabilities. The creature was stored in a highly durable underwater tank made from high-density titanium. Cameras were installed in the tank to keep the creature under surveillance. The tank was also equipped with a powerful water heater to weaken the creature in case of any escape attempts. Studying the creature, researchers are suspecting that the creature has been on planet earth for millions of years. This evident by the forms, sounds, and shapes that the creature has taken. The oldest creature that La Mimica has been documented to morph into was a dunkleosteus. The study of the creature is still underway.Category:Work In Progress Category:Creepypasta stories